


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by DeschaVato, TaschaMonii (DeschaVato)



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asshole Anya, Clexa, Clexa end game, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Legs for day, Matchmaker Anya, SO GAY, Sex Worker Clarke Griffin, Smut, Squirting, The 1975 music, Useless Lesbian Lexa, Virginity is a Social Construct, cam girl clarke, clexa au, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/DeschaVato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/TaschaMonii
Summary: Clarke is an Art Major at Trikru University by day and a CAM girl by night to pay for said school. Lexa is, of course, a useless Lesbian who has a desperate crush on a Blonde in one of her classes. Anya is an Ass but also a bit of a matchmaker. This is 110% the Fault of the song ‘If you’re too shy (let me know)’ by ‘The 1975’ lyrics will be posted with it but seriously listen to it!Okay so this is getting out of hand and I am so down for it welcome to smut city with some sprinkles of a plot. I have some seriously hot ideas for some Clexa smut here but also some fun angsty fluffy shit as well and of course some fun times with the gang!” With Clexa Endgame really dangling in front of me during the final season of The 100 Clexa is all I want to write so here I go writing two different Clexa fics hoping this one can really help me keep the other one a bit more of a slow burn fluff fest for more than a few chapters!
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 39
Kudos: 104
Collections: Clexa FIcs





	1. Digital Art 101

**Author's Note:**

> The 1975 - If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)
> 
> And don't think that I should be calling all the time  
> I just wanted a happy ending  
> And I'm pretending I don't care about her stare  
> While she's giving me a tough time  
> Well, I found a motel  
> It looked like the bins I see her online all the time  
> I'm trying not to stare down there  
> While she talks about her tough time  
> Girl of your dreams, you know what I mean  
> There's something 'bout her stare that makes you nervous  
> And you say things that you don't mean  
> Well, I found my hotel  
> I called up the twins  
> It's seven in the morning so they won't let me in  
> I need to get back  
> I've gotta see the girl on the screen  
> "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I'm not playing with you, baby  
> I think that you should give it a go"  
> She said, "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I wanna see, and stop thinking  
> If you're too shy, then let me  
> Too shy, then let me know"  
> I've been wearing nothing every time I call you  
> And I'm starting to feel weird about it  
> Sometimes it's better if you think about it  
> This time, I think I'm gonna drink through it  
> But I see her online
> 
> I think there'd been a murder so we couldn't get in  
> I need to get back  
> I've gotta see the girl on the screen  
> Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I'm not playing with you, baby  
> I think that you should give it a go  
> She said, "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I wanna see, and stop thinking  
> If you're too shy, then let me  
> Too shy, then let me know (too shy, then let me know)  
> Well, if you're too shy, then let me know (too shy, then let me know)  
> If you're too shy then let me go"  
> Oh, yeah  
> I see her online all the time  
> She said, "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I'm not playing with you, baby  
> I think that you should give it a go"  
> She said, "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes  
> I wanna see, and stop thinking  
> If you're too shy, then let me  
> Too shy, then let me know"  
> ****  
> SERIOUSLY GO LISTEN TO THAT SONG!

" alt="Clexa" />

The professor is drowning on and on about the computer program they were supposed to use for their next project in the digital arts class. Lexa was completely oblivious to every word. Her green eyes were glued to the profile of the blonde goddess that sat off to the side in front of her. 

Four weeks in this class and Lexa had gained no new knowledge on the various photoshop and art design programs she was supposed to be learning about. She did know the beautiful blonde, she was currently staring at, was smart, funny, and extremely talented. Her name was Clarke Griffin and Lexa was desperate to interact with her more than on the online discussion boards for the class.  
Lexa’s focus on the blonde was interrupted by other students standing up collecting their laptops and bags. She quickly moved to put her stuff away fumbling to try and steal a last quick glance at the blonde before making her way out into the halls. A pout played on her lips as she lost sight of Clarke in the crowd, “for Fuck sake Lexa, ask her out you useless lesbian watching you pine is literally torture!” Lexa jumped almost falling on her ass at the voice of her annoying older sister in her ear. 

Anya laughed as Lexa tried not to fall “Jesus Christ, Anya! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me? Seriously you are the worst!” Anya nudged Lexa’s shoulder “Tell me not to all you want I’m not sorry. I had to do something to stop the ridiculous pout you had going.” Lexa pushed Anya’s nudging hands away, “you will be sorry when I die from a heart attack! Also, I was not pouting!”

The snort that came from Anya made Lexa let out a frustrated sigh already knowing that Anya would probably go off. Lexa started walking towards the library trying to loose her annoying ass of a sister. Unfortunately, this seemed to just make her torture worse! Anya sped up and slung her arm around Lexa trapping her, “you can’t run away from me kid. I am faster and stronger and you know it.” A roll of green eyes matched the puff of air that left Lexa, “please I kick your ass every time we spar old lady.”

A loud scoff left the slightly older woman before she ruffled the long brown curls Lexa spent hours trying to tame that morning in their apartment. Lexa swatted at her sister’s hand “sometimes I really wish I was an only child!” Anya lightly smacked the side of her sister’s head “you take all of that back this instant you little shit! I am 2 years older than you and your gay little ass would have died without me growing up. I took all the heat from those homophobes so you could be the perfect favorite child. That is why you share your fortune with me, I still can’t believe those assholes took me out of the will!” 

Lexa shrugged deflating slightly, talking about them always made her feel sick “mom and dad loved you too Anya. I mean you got caught how many times in the house you would think your horny ass would have learned after the first church camp place they sent you to maybe try and hide it better or something.” Anya rolled her eyes “unlike you I don’t enjoy torturing myself! Once you finally get laid you will understand. I am sorry that watching me go through all that shoved you so far in the closet that you are still scared to just be yourself even though they are dead.” Lexa shot Anya a death glare “can we not talk about this in the middle of campus! Don’t you have class soon?” 

Anya knew better than to continue the argument they were never going to agree with each other about how they were raised, it didn’t really matter they were dead and gone. Anya just wanted her sister to experience love and happiness. Anya pulled Lexa more into her side hug “sorry kid, you have gotten stuck with me, my last class got canceled.” Lexa laughed and let sarcasm seep into her voice “oh joy.”

***************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the quad of Trikru University, we find Clarke Griffin rolling her deep blue eyes at her friend’s antics. Clarke is trying desperately to enjoy the nice weather and her smoothie “Griff you are wasting your peak bisexual energy here! You are in College this should be our time to flourish! O help me out?” Octavia rolled her eyes at her crazy friend “Raven for fuck sake leave Clarke alone! You constantly pushing her is not helping!” Raven rolled her eyes “you are no help I blame Lincoln, you used to be fun! I just want Clarkey here to get laid!” Octavia snorted “no you want a wing woman to help your horny ass get laid.” 

Clarke loved her childhood friends but in moments like this, she wished she could just run away from them. She let out a frustrated sigh “Rae you know exactly how last time we attempted a girls’ night went!” Raven frowned “Finn was an Asshat, but he doesn’t matter none of that shit does. We are after the ladies this time, your usual clientele online is all-male, it was a bad idea on my part to go to a regular bar last time, that is why I am suggesting Grounders it’s a gay bar. Come on your little lady hasn’t been ravished by a goddess since high school.” Octavia choked on her smoothie “Jesus christ Raven!” A laugh escaped the tan woman “look I am just saying Niylah was good for Clarkey, got all that sexual tension out of her.” 

Clarke huffed "I don't have any sexual tension, Raven. I’m fine. I get guys off online and it pays for school, but it makes going out a shit show-" Clarke was cut off by laughing coming from both her friends. Raven grabbed Clarke’s smoothie taking a large sip "Clarke you are wound up so tight it's all over in your body language! I can practically smell your hormones! Getting nasty dudes off online to pay for this school because your mom sucks is not helping the situation. Also just because one guy was a total stalker and then a complete dick doesn’t mean anyone else will do something like that. You can’t let the shit that went down with Finn to stop you from living." 

Octavia shook her head at the stubborn woman "Raven calm your shit! Clarke, she is right about you being wound tight. I think a girls’ night could be good for you. I will come and make sure Raven doesn't pimp you out or sell your soul or anything crazy. We won’t let shit go down the same way it did last time. I could bring Linc to be our bodyguard." Raven rolled her eyes “that makes it no longer ladies night, but I am willing to let it fly if it makes you more comfortable Clarke.”

Clarke was well aware of how tightly wound she was. It had been forever and she really did miss Niylah that would have been the only good thing about Med school. Fuck she was tired of her life! She shouldn’t have to basically sell her own body to pay for school, just because her mom was a bitch! Not that she didn’t enjoy being a CAM girl at first, but Finn had quickly made her question her choices. Clarke sighed “fuck Finn, fuck my Mom, you guys are right. I need some fun before midterms or I am going to explode but I would appreciate Lincoln coming. I am sorry Rae but Finn almost broke your leg.”

Raven pushed on Clarke’s shoulder “hey I still kicked his ass but Lincoln is cool he can come, besides it will be hilarious to watch all the gay guys flirt it up with him because he really is eye candy.” Octavia shoved Raven “fuck off Rae!” Clarke burst out in a fit of laughter at her two wild friends happy she had them in her life. 

***************************************************************

The library was quiet and instantly filled Lexa with a tranquil calm she loved this Library. She quickly walked to what had become her secret corner of it since no one ever seemed to come back to the dictionary and thesaurus section. Anya rolled her eyes as she watched Lexa sit on the floor, “I will never understand why you like to come here and ignore all the furniture and people to hide in a corner on the floor. You could easily do this at home.” Lexa sighed “well normally I come here alone and it’s like my escape.”

Anya scoffed “are you saying you don’t want me here?” Lexa nudged Anya’s shoulder as she settled next to her “I would never!” Anya smirked “good not like you could kick me out anyways. Besides today I have a mission.” Lexa furrowed her brows “no, whatever it is the answer is no.” Anya shook her head “Lexa please hear me out. Midterms are upon us and you need to have some fun. Please come with me to Grounders. Look I won’t ditch you or pressure you at all.” 

Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling “please you are the worst person to go to a bar with. Besides I am not interested in anyone right now I don’t have time.” Anya almost choked on her water “bitch, please! The way you were drooling as blondie left your class today! Then that god awful pout! What is her name again?” Lexa couldn’t stop her lips curving into a smile at the thoughts of the blonde. The name fell from Lexa’s lips without hesitation “Clarke Griffin”. She was more saying it to herself than to her annoying sister. Images of the waves of blonde hair, porcelain skin, and god those deep blue eyes that were painfully bright, played in Lexa’s mind.

Anya tapped away at her phone with a smirk “damn Lex you have a type don’t you Jesus.” Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts instantly “what the fuck are you talking about?” Anya showed Lexa her phone screen. There in front of Lexa were pictures of the one and only Clarke Griffin, looking even more beautiful, with a silly smile as two other girls kissed her cheeks. There were pictures of them at the beach, of food, and random street art. Lexa couldn’t absorb it all fast enough her brain was short-circuiting.  
Any let out a hushed laugh “Damn you really have it bad for her don’t you? This looks worse than the crush you had on blondie in High School, Clarie, Costia, or whatever her name was.” Lexa shook her head trying to focus “Anya where did you find all that what the fuck?” Another roll of eyes “Lexa I swear to god I don’t know how you function as a human being sometimes! It is her Instagram you dumb fuck and lucky for us it is open to public viewing so we can stalk your crush.”

It had never occurred to Lexa to go looking for the beautiful woman online. She didn’t really use her Instagram that much except to post her nature photography. She watched as Anya scrolled through pictures “hey isn’t that the girl Lincoln is seeing?” Lexa looked closer “I don’t know I haven’t met her yet.” Anya clicked the picture and followed a tag to the other girls’ Instagram “jackpot there is Lincoln!” Lexa sighed she knew her sister was already planning things, but her mind was floating back to the pictures of Clarke that she had seen. Her hands itched to get her own phone out to search for the blonde online. 

Anya quickly messaged Lincoln noticing Lexa was lost in thought. 

Anya: Hey cuz I see you have made it official on the Gram and yet I have not met the girlfriend!

Lincoln: Oh yeah I forgot I have to pass everything I do through you :P

Anya: Exactly right! :P So when do we get to meet her? 

Lincoln: I don’t know, it’s not on my top priorities list. Besides its been like a week since I saw her last. I am going with her friends to Grounders on Saturday night but other than that I don’t know when I will get a chance to introduce her to my annoying cousin and my favorite cousin. 

Anya: Are the said friend’s Blondie and the Latina Goddess? Also, I am so telling Lexa you called her annoying!

Lincoln: If you mean Clarke and Raven? Than yes… Why? Oh, fuck off Anya she knows she is my favorite!

Anya: I am highly offended! Anyways see you on Saturday night! ;)

Lincoln: No! Anya, I am trying to make sure her friends like me!

Anya: Oh please they probably already love you! I mean they are inviting you to an obvious girls’ night Grounders is a gay bar! Besides, I think I could have a lot of fun with the Latina! Plus your Favorite cousin has a desperate crush on Blondie but won’t ask her out or even talk to her! We have to help this poor Useless Lesbian! 

Lincoln: I hate you! I am not inviting you but I have no control over you happening to be there around 10:00 pm. Lexa is not useless she is scared I mean look at the example she got growing up with you! Good luck getting Lexa to go to a bar with you! BYE!

Anya: Yeah love you too! :P 

Anya put her phone down and nudged Lexa “hey you hungry kid?” Lexa nodded “sure if you are buying.” Anya rolled her eyes “please like money is at all a problem for us. Come on then let’s go get some food, I am starving!” Lexa let out a hushed laugh “you are always starving!”

The two made it off-campus and to Lexa’s Favorite restaurant just before it really got crowded. They ate pretty quietly as they both looked at their phones. Anya was digging deep on the interwebs trying to find more out about both Clarke and Raven. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a link to a news article about a man being beat to shit at Arkadia night club. The thing that caught her eye was the pictures of her apparently Fiesty Latina beating the shit out of some dude. 

The curiosity got the best of her and she searched for the Finn Collins character that Raven almost killed curious if he was like an ex of hers or something. She found that the asshole had a twitter full of rage about the incident. There was a picture in a tweet that had her clicking the link instantly. She choked on her food at what she found.

Lexa’s head shot up “Anya you have to chew! Are you alright?” Anya nodded as she drank some of her water “sorry I, wow Blondie might be out of your league.” Lexa was so over Anya’s bullshit “can you not!” Anya lowered her voice “Lex she is a CAM girl, well I think she is, and damn!” 

Lexa was now the one choking on her food “you have to chew kid” Anya said smirking at her sister. Lexa narrowed her eyes “what are you talking about?” Anya slid her phone over to Lexa and whispered “I was doing some research and found that Blondie’s Fiesty Latina friend beat the absolute shit out of some guy named Finn who apparently is a pissed off ex-customer of your crush. Well, he claims it’s Clarke but it seems no one else cares what he thinks so basically he is just being an asshole trying to out ‘SkyPrincess’ this lovely CAM girl as Clarke.”

Lexa felt confused and couldn’t really believe her eyes there in front of her were pictures of a blonde in her underwear with her face hidden. Then her eyes landed on the nasty comments of this Finn guy and her blood boiled. She wanted to kill him or at least break his hands so he couldn’t spew garbage online. She was pulled out of her thoughts of murder when Anya spoke “damn SkyPrincess is kinky I like it maybe I should set up an online appointment with her.”

New thoughts of murder bloomed in Lexa’s mind as she stared down her evil sister “don’t you dare.” Anya’s smirk grew “why not? You won’t ever go after Clarke and we don’t even know that SkyPrincess is indeed Clarke. Plus we are all about women empowerment these days right respect the sex worker Lexa!” Anya held up her phone “come on you won’t ever let me have any fun you won’t come to Grounders with me now you won’t let me chat it up online with a kinky blonde. You can’t have both come with me to Grounders on Saturday and I will drop all of this stuff about Blondie.”

If looks could kill Anya would be dead. Lexa’s scowl was fierce and dangerous “I swear to god Anya I will hurt you.” Anya raised her hands in defense “calm down Lexa, we are in public.” Lexa looked around quickly seeing a few glances their way. She quickly fixed her posture and eased the muscles in her face “swear to me you will report that guy and then forget you ever saw any of that. Swear you won’t do anything to her.” Anya moved her phone to show Lexa as she reported Finn’s account and then exited everything out “it’s done.” 

Lexa let out her frustrated breath “I will go with you to the stupid club, but, BUT, you have to also swear you will leave me alone during midterms.” Anya quickly nodded and crossed her heart “I swear. Damn you are so tightly wound up.” One more glare from Lexa had Anya zipping her lips and raising her hands in surrender.

-Thanks for reading I love seeing what you guys think! Lots of Love- T.


	2. Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is said promised smut well a taste of it anyway ;) but first enjoy teasing and sexy dancing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a double Post for this story because I feel everyone deserves to see Clexa Interact! I was almost tempted to just add it to the last chapter but here we are. 2 for one on Upload day! 
> 
> This time you should listen to the song 
> 
> Under Your Skin - Molly Sanden  
> It is just too sexy and I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Their outfits that I have below, I did in the Sims 4. If you want you can go download the entire gang from the gallery under Clexa and The 100 tags my username there is Taschamonii

" alt="SimsClexa" />

" alt="Sims" />

Loud music played through a crowd of people but wasn’t deafening. Clarke already felt better about this club. Her shoulders slowly relaxed as she scanned the room taking in the unique crowed. She hated to admit it but Raven was right this place seemed pretty great. They stood around the corner of the bar waiting for their drinks. 

Anya pulled Lexa along through the doors of the club. She scanned the room it was fairly easy to see Lincoln in the crowd since he was the only guy surrounded by girls. She tamed her smirk trying not to give away her devious plan “hey is that Lincoln by the bar?” Lexa felt a smile tug at her lips as she scanned the place “Lincoln why would he be her-” Lexa’s words caught in her thought as her eyes landed on the group surrounding her favorite cousin. Her eyes instantly attached to the bright blonde hair and porcelain skin that was always in her mind. 

Lexa felt her entire mouth go dry as she soaked in the beauty that is Clarke Griffin. Loose curls fell on seemingly bare shoulders. Then Clarke threw her head back laughing and the spaghetti straps of a light turquoise dress peaked out through the golden locks. Lexa licked her lips subconsciously as her eyes followed the neckline of the dress to ample cleavage that was tastefully on display. The dress hugged Clarke curves tied at the waist the hem was cut to where one side fell to Clarke’s knee while the other side stopped high on her thigh, so sinfully high that when Clarke let her hand fall to her side the hem of that side of the dress reached her only to Clarke’s wrist. Lexa had never seen this dress before Clarke often wore sweaters and leggings in class. So when Lexa’s continued her gaze down she had to blink at those legs on display the white heels she was wearing emphasizing all the muscles in Clarke’s legs. 

Anaya elbowed Lexa in the side “Earth to Lexa, stop staring you are starting to drool.” Lexa quickly averted her eyes she hadn’t realized she was staring. Lexa felt panic seep into her bones “fuck Anya what the hell are they doing here? You swore you would leave it alone. Jesus Christ!” Anya stepped in front of Lexa “I didn’t do anything except see what our cousin was up to this weekend and that was before I promised I’d let it be. Look, Lexa, I am trying to be the helpful older sister here. You deserve to have some fun and you obviously like her. Why not try to at least talk to her. Lincoln is here and so am I so it should take some of the pressure off of talking to her.” Lexa let out a sigh “Jesus Anya I can’t believe you! No wonder you were so adamant about this fucking outfit.” Anya smirked, “Lex you look hot it should be illegal for you to hide those legs. Besides no one wears pants and an old flannel to this place it might be a Gay club but it’s still a club. ” Lexa rolled her eyes and huffed as Anya grabbed her and began dragging her towards the bar.

Lincoln looked down the bar to see if his girlfriend’s drink was almost made. The guy behind the bar had made Lincolns drink first and gave him a wink when he handed it to him. Raven teased that the flirting had already begun and Lincoln retorted with a joke about how it’s payback for the straight bars always serving drinks to the girls first. He was honestly just happy that Octavia’s friends seemed to like him because he was falling hard for Octavia and wanted to make sure he fit in her life. His eyes scanned the bar and he almost choked on his drink ‘how in the hell did Anya Con Lexa into coming here?’ he thought he would be safe tonight but there just a few people between them stood his cousins. He looked down at his phone trying to see if Lexa had texted him at all about being kidnapped. His head shot up as he heard Anya’s voice through the crowd “Lincoln is that you?”

Their eyes met and Anya smirked, “it is you fancy finding you here cuz.” Anya pulled Lexa alongside her down the bar from where they had placed their drink orders. Lincoln threw on a smile “Hey, oh yeah fancy seeing both of you here?” 

The group of girls now surrounding Lincoln was almost comical in the club. Questioning eyes landed on Lincoln from Octavia and her friends. Lincoln looked to his girlfriend then to his cousins “Hey Octavia these are my cousins Anya and Lexa.” He gestured to each woman now standing in front of him. He then pointed to Octavia “this is my girlfriend Octavia and her friends Raven and Clarke.” Again he gestured towards them as he introduced them. Lexa smiled at Octavia following Anya’s lead of formalities saying it was nice to finally meet the girl that makes their cousin so happy. 

Clarke stood quietly watching the two gorgeous women introduce themselves to Octavia. She desperately wished her drink would magically appear in her hands because she was suddenly dying of thirst. Clarke bit her lip trying not to say the comment at the forefront of her mind. Seriously Lincoln was attractive but Jesus Christ is his whole family made of the ideal genetics! Her eyes quickly scanned the taller woman introduced as Anya her face literally looked like it was carved by gods of something.

Clarke felt her entire body react when her eyes finally got a full view of the other woman. Dark hair was pinned back with a few braids. Smokey black eye makeup surrounded the most intense color of green Clarke had ever seen. She wanted desperately to capture the color on a canvas. Her eyes soaked in the incredible jawline and predominant collar bones peaking out with contrast against the white v neck shirt and blazer. Tan’s skin looked tantalizing next to the white. The sleeves of the blazer were folded up to the women’s elbows showing off more tan skin. Clarke may have underestimated how incredibly wound up she really was as her eyes continued down the thin body in front of her. White shorts and heels finished the outfit but all Clarke could see was muscles flexing as the woman shifted where she stood. Clarke tried to remember how to breathe but the woman’s legs seemed to go on forever and the tiny shorts that would not pass any school dress code really hugged the woman. Clarke almost choked on the air she was struggling to get in as she caught a glimpse of the woman’s ample ass. 

Clarke was pulled from her staring as the taller woman blocked her view “it is nice to meet you, Clarke, by the way, my sister is single.” Clarke didn’t have time to reply she wasn’t even sure she had heard the woman correctly. Clarke took a deep breath as the woman she was just gawking at stood in front of her.

Lexa felt her nerves build as she exchanged pleasantries with Raven next was Clarke. Lexa had no idea what to do so she reached her hand out as she stood in front of the blonde, “it’s nice to meet you Klarke.” The blonde bit the inside of her cheek willing her horny mind. No one had ever said her name like that but she wanted to hear it again. She reached out noticing the hand being offered to her and shook it. Her blue eyes had to glance down because she couldn’t believe how incredibly soft the woman’s hand was. Her eyes bugged out at the long fingers enveloping her hand in the greeting handshake. She forced her gaze back up “it is nice to meet you too. If I had known all of Lincoln’s family was blessed with amazing genetics I would have asked to meet you all sooner.” 

Clarke internally cursed herself she could hear Raven’s annoying voice in her mind say ‘great job Griff’. Lexa felt the heat rise to her face there was no way Clarke was flirting with her so Lexa let a small laugh escape her lips “you are too kind Klarke, you are definitely more genetically blessed. I mean have you seen yourself?” 

Lexa internally cringed, alert sounds blared in her mind to abort everything. Lexa could literally not believe she had already embarrassed herself. Maybe she really was a helpless and useless lesbian.

To Lexa’s surprise, the most beautiful breathtaking smile took over Clarke’s face and a flutter of laughter left her lips “you really know how to flatter a girl, Lexa, thank you.”

Clarke was now 100% determined to get more from the incredibly sweet woman in front of her. The way Lexa had blushed when Clarke had said she had amazing genetics made her want to see just how red she could get the tan goddess. Then when Lexa complemented her well that was it. Lexa was incredible, no, Clarke thought stupidly attractive and now she also knew she was sweet.

Lexa was never more happy to have listened to Anya about wearing shorts because it was getting increasingly hot in here under the gaze of blue eyes. They were interrupted by the bartender offering them their drinks which happened to both be, ‘long island ice teas’. A smirk took over Clarke’s face “you have good taste, I see.” Lexa smiled “best bang for your buck and also actually taste good.” Clarke was sure Lexa’s smile was contagious because her smirk instantly eased into a smile “right, that is exactly what I say.” 

Anya rudely interrupted their light conversation “I hate to break up you love birds over here but we are moving to a table.” Anya pointed to a big table in the far corner away from the dance floor. Lexa couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her sister it was a habit, “thanks, Anya. After you Klarke.” A smile reached the blonde as she nodded in thanks to Lexa.

Anya smirked at Lexa wiggling her eyebrows. Lexa quickly shot her a glare before quickly catching up with Clarke “sorry about my sister, she doesn’t know how to be a respectable human being. I think she is from another planet sometimes.” Clarke let a laugh happily fall from her lips god Lexa was incredibly adorable! Lexa let a small laugh escape at the contagious sound of Clarke’s, “she will get along great with Raven then because I am certain she is an Alien.” Lexa’s laugh exploded out of her “I don’t know if that is a good or bad thing for the rest of us if they become friends.” 

Clarke scanned the table as they approached “It looks like they are already getting along we are screwed!” Lexa followed Clarke’s line of sight to see Anya wrapping an arm around Raven to insure she sat next to her. Lexa should have known this was all a set up to get laid it was typical Anya and Raven was definitely her sister type. Lexa rolled her eyes “god my sister is such a horny teenager. It has been like 15 minutes! Sorry if she steals your friend away from your girls’ night she tends to do that.” 

Clarke smirked “I can’t really blame her. I mean she knows what she wants and she goes after it. Besides I knew Raven would do this it is very much so the entire purpose of this night out for her. I am glad I asked O to bring Lincoln though he is great and now I have some company of my own.” Lexa felt her heart pound in her chest at what Clarke was saying, “Lincoln in my favorite cousin, he made growing up with Anya as an older sister survivable. I knew I was going to get ditched tonight but I am glad you are here.” 

Lexa could hear Anya snort in her hear ‘smooth sundance’. She, fortunately, didn’t have time to question what she had just said. Clarke sat and moved in the booth to pat the space next to her as she smiled at Lexa. Lexa moved to sit smiling back at Clarke with a quite “thanks”. 

Lincoln smiled as Lexa sat “took you long enough Lex, you can’t leave me alone with Anya! How did she even rope you into coming out tonight?” Anya smacked Lincoln “Hey! I haven’t even done anything!” Lexa shook her head at her sister “Sorry Linc! Try living with her! I actually made her swear to leave me alone during midterms.” Lincoln let out a laugh “oh god yeah, I bet living with her is torture, I would rather go to the dentist. Well, I am glad to see you out let me know if she breaks her promise I will evict her for you myself.” 

Lexa let a full laugh escape her actually happy she had ended up coming out tonight. Her laughter faded as she felt Clarke looking at her. She turned to be met with those incredible eyes. They were much closer than Lexa had realized she could smell Clarke’s sweet perfume hints of vanilla and coconut it was intoxicating. Clarke smiled “you guys are all great, I wish I grew up with siblings or cousins Rae and O are the closet thing I have to that.” Lexa couldn’t breathe she could feel Clarke’s breath on her skin! 

Lexa smiled “I love them Linc definitely more than Anya but I am lucky to have them. You are lucky to have Octavia and Raven sometimes the family you choose is better than your actual family.” Clarke was quickly becoming more and more smitten by Lexa. Clarke nodded “I definitely agree with you there.” Lexa adjusted under the stare of blue eyes. She wanted to ask a million questions she wanted to know all about the woman that so easily caught her attention and turned out to be super sweet. 

Clarke had the exact same feelings stirring inside her questions ran through her mind a million miles per hour. She just wanted to hear Lexa talk more and get to know her. Both women sipped their drinks, then both spoke at the same time “do you go to school around here?” - “have you been here before?” 

Both women let out light laughter then both said “sorry you first” at the same time. Lexa sipped at her drink and gestured for Clarke to go first. Clarke thought it was adorable, “I was just asking if you went to school around here? Considering you are here so you can have peace during midterms.” 

Lexa smiled releasing the straw from between her teeth, “Oh yeah, I go to Trikru University, architecture is my major.” Clarke smiled “No way I am an Arts major there!” Lexa wasn’t sure if she should mention that she already knew that. She bit her bottom lip, “Yeah I uh actually think we share a class there you seemed familiar and I don’t know many girls with the name Clarke.” Lexa nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows thinking she didn’t have anyone in her classes named Lexa that is a pretty unique name and she couldn’t think of any class she had seen the goddess before. She would remember a face and body like that, “really what class?” Lexa sipped her drink trying not to look like she was certain that Clarke was in her class. She furrowed her own brows hoping it made her look like she had to think about it “I think maybe Digital Art?” 

Clarke searched her mind again “no way how have I not noticed you? No, I would remember the name, Lexa, I don’t know anyone named Lexa except you.” Clarke was searching her mind for anything they have been in class for four weeks how did she not notice Lexa? Lexa shrugged “I am invisible in that class it is a big class. Oh, and well, my full name is Alexandria Woods so I have to go by that on the discussion boards and online assignment things where we grade each other.” 

Clarke shook her head “holy shit you gave me the nicest review on our last project! How have I not seen you in that class or around campus? There is no way I would forget you.” Lexa felt her entire body heat up her face felt like it was on fire, “I uh, was just being honest you are really talented. I don’t live on campus or really hang out where a lot of people are. Not to mention I don’t really look like this on a regular basis.” 

Clarke smiled “Damn you are so sweet! Seriously your review made my day. I kind of hate that class the teacher is so boring. No, I would notice those eyes anywhere no matter what you looked like but I see you have been in hiding. Well, no more of that I want to sit next to you so I don’t fall asleep in there anymore. Sometimes I swear I leave that class having no idea what happened.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if she could handle how hot she felt her face felt blazing! She just couldn’t believe Clarke was saying all this to her. She quickly sipped the rest of her drink “I love all of your work, but yeah that class is a snooze fest. I don’t know how much help I will be to sit next to, I swear four weeks and I have learned nothing.” Clarke had finished her drink as Lexa spoke trying to get the liquid to give her some courage. “Thank you, I love your work too Lexa. not going to lie that class might become my new favorite with you in it.” Lexa was overheating Clarke was being way too nice to her, was she flirting with her? Anya was right she thought ‘I really am a useless lesbian and now I am beginning to panic!’ 

Lexa didn’t know how to respond to that because as much as she hated that class it was her favorite because she got to see Clarke. Lexa noticed Clarke’s drink was empty and smiled “Thanks, I am definitely looking forward to class now.” Ew Lexa cringed to internally why did it come out like that ‘looking forward to class’ great job Lexa! She quickly spoke again, “It looks like we both need new drinks, can I get you another?” 

Clarke looked down “oh you don’t ha-”, Lexa cut her off “I want to”. Clarke smiled, “that would be great thank you, Lex!” Clarke laid her hand lightly on the exposed thigh next to her as she spoke. Lexa swallowed hard Clarke’s hand sent electricity through her and ignited her skin. Clarke squeezed her hand over the taut muscles then forced herself to let go. The blood rushed to her face in a fiery heat Lexa’s skin was like nothing else. It felt like she was on fire under the gaze of those intense greens. Lexa stood quickly “be right back.” 

Anya leaned on the table “I think we should all dance.” Octavia quickly agreed “oh yes finally!” Raven looked at Anya “I thought you’d never ask hot stuff.” A general agreement settled as all eyes fell to Clarke “what do you say Blondie?” Anya raised her eyebrows in question. Clarke nodded “I, uh-” Clarke stopped as Lexa set a drink down in front of her “oh no what did I miss?” Clarke looked up with a smile “thanks Lexa, you are just in time actually seems everyone wants to dance.” 

Lexa chewed at her bottom lip “oh, everyone huh?” Lexa quirked her eyebrow at Anya who just gave her a grin. Clarke nodded “they were asking me but I wanted to wait for you.” Lexa smiled down at Clarke “do you want to dance Clarke?” Clarke didn’t hesitate to move from her seat at the question “only if I am dancing with you.” Lexa set her drink down and reached her hand out to Clarke “I am going to warn you dancing is not my strong suit.”

The group got up and all headed to the dance floor Raven basically attached herself to Anya both seeming to forget they were still in public. Lincoln and Octavia looked adorable especially with the height difference as they moved together.

Clarke kept Lexa’s hand tightly in hers unwilling to lose the electric thrill running through her at the contact as they made their way into the crowd. She used her hold on Lexa to pull her in close taking Lexa’s other hand as well. Clarke moved her hips to the beat of the fast song letting her body follow. She watched Lexa slowly start to sway similarly. A smile exploded onto Clarke’s face “don’t be scared Lex, just loosen up and follow my lead.” 

Green eyes drank in the sight of Clarke Griffin’s body matching the music in a mesmerizing spell. She bit her lip as she tried to follow her lead. Their bodies slowly inched closer as they moved. People moved near them the music floated around them. Lexa moved easier the closer their bodies got. 

The music changed and Clarke bit her lip “I like this song come here.” Clarke untangled their hands only to move one to Lexa’s neck and one to Lexa’s hip so she could pull her in to be flush against her body. Clarke slotted her legs with Lexa’s. Clarke’s hips began to slowly grind into Lexa’s a groan faintly heard between them coming from both of their moths at the close contact. Lexa had never been more thankful that she was wear shorts because silky smooth thighs ran against hers and it was like heaven.

Nervous hands gripped tightly to Clarke in a mirror image one hand on her neck the other on her hip. Lexa felt like she was on fire with Clarke slowly grinding into her, bodies pressed together as close as they could. Pupils have blown dark with the building heat between them. 

Clarke was so incredibly lost in the music, in the feel of taut muscles between her legs, and in thin rings of green. She bit her lip trying not to moan like a horny teenager but this woman was really beginning to kill her. Lexa was so gentle as she held Clarke’s hip that it felt like not enough and too much all at once. She was starting to completely lose her self control. 

Lexa was lost in blue eyes until movement just below caught her eyes. Lexa’s mouth fell open at the sight of Clarke biting her lip hard like she was holding herself back. Green eyes flashed up to meet blue again only to find the blue almost gone with how blown Clarke’s pupils were. 

The heat was making Lexa feel out of control like she never had before. Her hormones raged inside her body begging her to indulge them for once in her life. She fought them with every fiber of her body. She was not going to turn into Anya and jump Clarke. The thought alone was making Lexa panic, so she focused on the lyrics the blonde had said she liked. 

‘Can't stop  
Until I'm under your skin,  
Closer, deeper,  
Until I'm under your skin,  
Come a little closer,  
Get a little deeper,’

Lexa’s mind was a short-circuiting mess she couldn’t stop her hands from squeezing the woman in her arms tighter to her own body. Her mind was losing all logic, her will to keep control over herself melting away with each hot breath exhaled by Clarke that ignited her skin. The lyrics and beat of the song were really not helping her at all. 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment when Lexa’s grip tightened on her hip and she felt their bodies press impossibly close. Her breathing was hot and heavy and her skin was blazing but it wasn’t enough just like the song said. Clarke loved this song the second she heard it weeks ago and she had to admit she had thought about dancing to it with a sexy stranger but nothing her mind had come up with compared to this. Her eyes opened locking with green as her favorite part of the song started. She couldn’t stop herself from singing along.

‘Right under your skin, right under,  
(Until I'm under your skin),  
Every part of your body, my body wants,  
(Until I'm under your skin),  
Your body, my body, your body,  
Until I'm under your skin,  
Closer, deeper,’

Eyes stayed locked as the song slowly faded out and much faster song blasted through the air. Clarke’s body stopped moving as she caught her breath with a soft “wow” leaving her lips. Lexa took the interrupted movements to separate herself from the fire that was Clarke, “uh I- um bathroom.” Lexa felt all her panic settle in her bones as she tried to get the sentence out she couldn’t think straight. Lexa looked at the confused expression on Clarke’s face, but really had no control over herself when she shook her head and darted for the bathroom leaving a confused Clarke behind.

To Lexa’s amazement, there wasn’t a crazy line at the restrooms. She would smile at the inclusivity of the bar by having multiple single-roomed restrooms that were not gender labeled if she wasn’t panicking. The sinks thankfully were just a long row opposite the wall of separate bathroom stalls. She tried to steady her breath as she ran her hands under cold water, cursing the fact her makeup wasn’t waterproof tonight. Her skin was on fire and all she wanted was to drown in the cold water. She took a wet hand to the back of her neck, “fuck, what am I doing?” 

Clarke watched the panicked woman practically run away from her. She bit her lip “shit” Clarke slowly walked to the restrooms trying to figure out an apology for obviously making the poor girl uncomfortable. 

Clarke bit her lip, she could hear Lexa panicking, a slew of mumblings left Lexa loud enough Clarke could hear her from the entrance.

“Fuck you, fucking hormones! This is ridiculous she is so out of my league! Fuck I mean I am talking to myself having a meltdown in a bathroom after only dancing wit her! Jesus Fuck!” 

Clarke sighed she shouldn’t eavesdrop but now everything made sense. Now she had to decide what to do her hormones begged her to go in and kiss the goddess but her mind was telling her it was never going to work. 

A loud sigh echoed out of the restrooms “I am so going to fail Digital Art I couldn’t focus before what the fuck am I going to do now! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!”

Clarke didn’t realize her feet were moving until it was too late. Her heels clicked against the tile making Lexa look up at her. Clarke wanted desperately to ease the pure panic on Lexa’s face. She walked closer with hesitation “I am sorry Lexa, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Are you okay?” 

Lexa shook her head “no Clarke you didn’t do anything wrong. I am sorry god I am a bit of a mess, I um, I am sorry.” Lexa looked at the floor desperate for it to open up and swallow her. She didn’t realize Clarke had moved closer until she felt a hand under her chin. 

Clarke couldn’t stop her body from moving in the genuine apology on Lexa’s face made those lips pouty and so much more enticing. Her hand pulled at Lexa’s chin bringing those lips only inches away. Clarke searched green eyes for hesitation but found pupils blown wide yet again. Clarke couldn’t stop herself if there was a gun to her head.

Clarke closed her eyes licking her lips as she moved the few inches. Lexa felt her breath catch in her throat she closed her eyes and closed the tiny gap between them. Lips met erupting a fire inside them.  
Lexa had imagined this so many times before but she had no idea it would exceed all of her wildest dreams. Clarke melted into Lexa tangling her hands in chestnut curls. Lexa felt like she might float away at how incredibly high she felt on the addictive feel of Clarke’s lips. She couldn’t stop herself from grabbing onto supple hips and pushing into them with her entire body. 

Clarke let out a whimper at Lexa’s touch. A muffled “mmm” left her lips as her ass hit the door behind her. A hot tongue ran over her bottom lip and Clarke instantly met it with her own. Moans left their mouths in a hot breath. Clarke reached behind her and got the door to one of the stall room open. Her hands guided Lexa with her into the room. She pushed Lexa up against the door pressing her body impossibly close. Thighs, hips, chests, touched in a heated push and pull to be closer then their clothes would allow. 

Lexa’s hands were lost in blonde waves when she felt a soft hand run under her shirt and rake over her abs, making her tighten her grip in the hair and tug lightly, “fuck Lexa”. Lexa pulled back “shit I am sorry”. Clarke shook her head frantically “please don’t apologize. You are driving me crazy!” Lexa bit her lip “you, I mean I, fuck.” Words were impossible Clarke had a firm grip on her bare hip under her shirt. 

Clarke pushed Lexa into the door more and slowly approached again. Lexa was trying to say something but she needed to kiss her again. Lexa glanced at lips and before she could catch blue eyes those lips had attached to hers once again. She didn’t know what to do. Her hormones were raging her body was buzzing and all she could think about was why the hell had she waited so long to talk to this girl to attempt any of this with a girl before. Maybe Anya was right all along. Her thoughts stopped as she felt Clarke’s tongue run along her bottom lip.

A soft moan shared between them as their tongues met and their breath mixed. Clarke needed more wanted more and knew exactly what she was doing. Lexa was melting against the door. Clarke ran her hand down the tight muscles of Lexa’s torso. She nipped lightly at Lexa’s bottom lip. Making the slightly taller girl whimper. The sound drove Clarke wild her hand slipped down over those sinfully short shorts and began rubbing deliciously soft thighs. She couldn’t help herself and Lexa was putty in her hands panting and moaning quietly. 

Lexa didn’t know what was happening she had never felt like this before and fuck it felt so intoxicating. She didn’t know what she wanted Clarke to do she just wanted more. Her hips bucked at the contact of a hand on her inner thigh. Her breath caught in her lungs as she felt Clarke move her hand to the button of her short. 

Clarke paused blue searching green to ask for some kind of consent before continuing. Lexa couldn’t do anything but nod. She felt like her entire body was begging her to let Clarke do anything she wanted to her. Clarke bit her bottom lip and quickly unbuttoned the tight shorts. She slowly pulled the zipper down. She tore her gaze from the rings of green to look down at what she was doing. She used her free hand to pull the soft white shirt up to reveal abs that she desperately wanted to taste. She moved the shirt up to find that there was only a soft lacey bralette covering Lexa’s perky chest. Clarke could see how hard Lexa’s nipples were through the revealing fabric, “fuck you are so sexy! Jesus Christ!” 

Clarke moved her hand over the soft fabric and squeezed the perky breast. Lexa was literally melting into a puddle a moan escaped “fuck Clarke!” Lexa gripped tighter on Clarke’s back trying to steady herself. Clarke continued to squeeze and tease Lexa’s chest but needed more. She moved her other hand down those ridiculously sexy abs and smirked when she found the undone shorts. Her hand slowly inched into the shorts only to find incredibly soft skin. Clarke’s eyes went wide and she had to look down oh my god Lexa wasn’t wearing any underwear! She looked back into those intense eyes, “you are killing me! No panties! God Lexa!” 

Clarke quickly ran her hand further into the shorts till her fingers ran into a slick wet heat. Lexa was soaked “mmm all that for me?” Lexa nodded frantically unable to form words. Clarke lightly stroked through slick folds making sure her fingers were coated. She found the sensitive bundle of nerves and lightly ran over it. Lexa bucked her hips with a whimper on her lips. Clarke circled the bud of nerves lightly then slowly added pressure as she continued to make little tight circles. Lexa felt her legs buckle but fought the feeling by bucking her hips more.

Clarke pressed closer trying to make sure Lexa didn’t fall. She moved her fingers and moaned as she found the taut muscle of Lexa’s entrance. She moved to kiss Lexa as she slowly slid a finger into the woman. A moan filled their kiss. Lexa felt her stomach flutter, her muscles were tightening already! It usually took a good 30 minutes alone but Clarke felt like nothing else. 

Clarke was lost in how tight Lexa was. She pulled her finger back curling it then reentered. She knew instantly she had found what she was looking for as Lexa’s body trembled. She wanted desperately to add another finger but Lexa was ridiculously tight. She could feel her core tightening around her finger already and it was driving her insane. She ran her thumb over the sensitive bundle as she moved in and out of the woman pressed to the door. Her other hand found a hard nipple and pinched it between her fingers as she sucked hard on Lexa’s bottom lip.

Lexa felt her legs tremble the feelings were overwhelming she had never felt an orgasm build and run through her entire body but her body was buzzing and that is what it felt like. Her breath hitched “KLARKE!” Lexa whisper screamed until her lips were yet again enveloped by that incredible mouth. She moaned into the kiss her breath was frantic her body trembled and her hips bucked as the familiar coil inside her tightened and then in a flash her body shuttered. Her back arched off the door muffled moans and pants escaped her as she felt her body release and pulse around Clarke’s finger. 

Lexa wanted to be embarrassed by how quickly she unraveled but the smug look Clarke gave her was wonderful. She was lost in the high of her orgasm as she stared at the incredible woman still bringing her down from the rush. She closed her eyes as she felt Clarke slowly slip out of her. Her eyes shot open at the feel of that wet finger trailing up her abs. She looked down with wide eyes and watched helplessly as Clarke licked the trail her finger had created. Clarke moved said finger to Lexa’s lips and Lexa wrapped her pouty lips around it sucking the taste of her own pleasure off Clarke’s finger never breaking eye contact. She made sure to wrap her tongue around it as Clarke slowly pulled it out. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip, “fuck, you have no idea what you are doing to me!” Clarke went to lean back in to capture those lips once again but jumped at her name being called “Clarke? Are you in here?” Raven always did have the best, worst timing! She looked apologetically at Lexa, “stay here” Clarke whispered then carefully left the stall room. 

-Hope you guys enjoyed that little taste of sinful smut, there is so much more to come ;) Also, some plot and angst in the next chapter as well as tearing down social constructs! Let me know what you think- Lots of Love - T.


	3. Social Constructs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so SMUT but also some plot here. . .

Raven looked at her friend with a smirk, “what you up to Griff?” Clarke rolled her eyes “obviously using the restroom. What do you want?” Raven lifted an eyebrow in question “sure using the restroom…” Clarke rolled her eyes “Raven what do you want?” Raven smiled “oh just giving you a heads up that I am leaving with Anya, you have the apartment to yourself use it wisely.” Raven winked at Clarke “have a good night Griff you might want to fix the sex hair. Bye Lexa!” 

Clarke sighed “bye Raven don’t forget to use protection.” She shook her head and mumbled under her breath “why am I friends with her?” She turned on her heels she knocked on the slightly closed door in front of her “sorry about her, she is so annoying.” Lexa wasn’t looking at Clarke at all she couldn’t she was panicking. She couldn’t believe what had just happened in a bathroom of all places! 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows face filling with concern, “hey are you okay Lex?” Clarke moved closer with caution she reached out to take the hand that was fidgeting with the hem of that white shirt. Lexa looked up at the contact “I um, I just, I don’t know what we are doing. I have never done anything like this, and I really like you, and I kind of can’t believe that uh, just happened. It did happen right?” 

Lexa was a jumbled mess of nervous words Clarke felt her heart melt. Lexa was so different than anything she was used to. She squeezed Lexa’s hand “it’s okay Lexa you are okay, I understand sorry I kind of jumped you but I don’t think you realize how insanely attractive you are. I really like you too. Yes, that really happened and I was hoping we could continue exploring similar things back at my place…” Lexa searched Clarke’s face she was still in shock by what had happened but those words coming from Clarke Griffin made no sense. This was a dream it had to be.

Clarke leaned forward and softly kissed those addicting lips and pulled away “please come back to my place.” Lexa was shocked back to life by Clarke’s lips. She didn’t care if it was a dream she had never wanted anything so badly before. Lexa nodded not trusting her words. Clarke smiled, “I am going to text Octavia and tell her so she doesn’t think I disappeared can I tell her it’s you so Lincoln doesn’t have to worry about you? Obviously, Raven will tell Anya.” Lexa hadn’t even thought past the idea of going to Clarke’s place. She nodded yet again unsure of her capability to form a real sentence. 

Clarke shot off a text and grabbed Lexa’s hand, we can walk “I am right down the street.” Lexa nodded but this time forced herself to say “okay”. Determined to gain control of her body so she didn’t look like a complete fool. The cool night air felt amazing on Lexa’s heated skin. The air finally allowing her to take full breaths to try and calm her nerves. Clarke squeezed her hand “you really don’t know how gorgeous you are do you?” Lexa looked away from the sky and was met with that contagious smile. She felt her lips tug up and heat rush to her cheeks “uh I don’t know. I am invisible. You, on the other hand, you are breathtaking, every eye in that club was on you.” Clarke felt her cheeks burn how was Lexa so clueless and so incredibly sweet. She shook her head “you are not invisible everyone was looking at you and you had no idea. I guess I should consider myself lucky because somehow I managed to get your attention.” 

Lexa was seriously at a loss. Clarke was more than she had ever imagined her to be and it was overwhelming. She stopped in her tracks and pulled Clarke into a gentle kiss “I didn’t see anyone except you.” Clarke bit her lip, “you are going to be the death of me. Come on before I jump you up against that building.” 

Lexa nodded pulling away and gesturing for Clarke to continue to lead the way. A comfortable quiet surrounded them. They made it to an old building that looked nothing like the place Lexa called home. She silently soaked in everything that was a part of Clarke’s life. Clarke punched in a code on an old keypad and then lead them into the building. They got in an old elevator that made a lot of noise as the doors closed and it slowly moved up. 

The elevator stopped on the top and 4th floor and Clarke stepped out and lead Lexa down to the end of the hallway. Everything looked old but it was vintage looking and comforting in contrast to the pristine feel of Lexa’s apartment building. She was always scared to break things in her building. 

Clarke stopped in front of the last door “this is me, I know it’s not much but it’s mine, well and Raven’s”. Clarke felt nervous out of seemingly nowhere. She liked her apartment but it wasn’t fancy and she had a feeling Lexa maybe was used to nicer things just judging from Lexa’s outfit that clearly cost more than Clarke wanted to think about, the blazer Lexa was wearing was tailored to her body for fuck sake! Clarke stumbled a bit with her keys nerves taking over.

Lexa studied Clarke and tried to figure out what was making Clarke so nervous. She reached out her hand to stop Clarke from turning the lock she had finally managed to get the key into. Clarke looked at Lexa and she could see she wasn’t the only one who was nervous now, “Clarke, if you don’t want to do this anymore-” Clarke’s eyes widened “No! No, I just, you have a tailored blazer Lexa and my place is almost equivalent to a shack. I love my shack but, I just-” Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarke’s hand “hey, I am not like that, I would never judge you. This blazer is ancient I never wear it. Anya picked this outfit. I wanted to wear ripped up skinny jeans and a flannel. I like you Clarke you don’t have to impress me with anything you yourself impresses me.” 

Clarke felt her stomach flutter no one ever talked to her like this. She smiled at the image of Lexa in ripped jeans and a flannel. The last sentence that expertly left Lexa’s lips hit Clarke right through her chest. She had no words and suddenly nothing else mattered expect Lexa. Clarke quickly attacked Lexa’s lips and pulled them both against the door she stumbled with the key until she finally got the door open. She quickly broke the kiss to pull Lexa in and get the old door closed and locked. She barely had time to turn before Lexa’s lips met hers again and pinned her to the door. A moan escaped her with no concern for her neighbors. Lexa feels so warm and tastes so good it is intoxicating! Hints of the sample she got earlier are on Lexa’s tongue as it slips into her mouth. It is not enough at all. 

Clarke pushes against Lexa and starts leading her through the apartment. They keep a messy makeout even as they bump into tables and walls. Clarke is a breathless mess as she pulls Lexa into her open room. She closes her door by pressing Lexa up against it. She rushes to pull off the tight white blazer hugging Lexa. They break the kiss and Lexa throws the blazer off to the side. Lexa unties the knot at Clarke’s waste that makes the dress hug those incredible curves. Clarke desperately pulls the white t-shirt off of Lexa and throws it behind her. Her hands instantly move to unbutton tight shorts. 

Lexa pulls at Clarkes dress before Clarke can get those tight shorts down those long legs. Both are desperate to get the skin on skin contact they are craving. Lexa pulls back slightly “how do I get this off of you?” Clarke lets out a hot breath “up.” Lexa moves to grip the bottom of Clarke’s dress. Her hands tremble as she sees more and more of Clarke’s skin. She quickly pulls the dress up over Clarke’s head desperate to see everything she can. 

Lexa’s mind short-circuited as she finally set her eyes on the beauty that is Clarke Griffin. Her breath caught as the word “wow” stumbled from her lips. Clarke felt heat rush her body as Lexa seemed to drink her in. Lexa tore her gaze away from Clarke looking around, the street lights peeking through the curtains were not enough, “Clarke you are a piece of art, can I, um can I please turn on your light so I can truly appreciate all of that?” 

Clarke had never had someone ask to have the lights on let alone for reasons said like that! Her breath caught in her lungs. She didn’t trust her words at all so instead, she moved to flick on her light. Her eyes locked to Lexa’s for a moment as they both adjusted to the light. Lexa drank in every inch, “Clarke, Jesus you are, I don’t have words.”

Clarke felt her heart pound at Lexa’s words. She bit her bottom lip as she soaked in the bare abs in front of her “Lexa you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are insanely gorgeous, and you have no idea! Not to mention you are the sweetest, seriously what am I going to do with you?” 

Lexa was filled with a rush of confidence “I have a few ideas of what you can do to me but first I have some ideas of what I want to do to you.” A smirk tugged on Lexa’s lips as she kicked off her heels. She locked her eyes on the dark rings of blue staring at her. Lexa hooked her fingers in her unbuttoned shorts and slowly slid them down her legs kicking them aside as they reached the floor. She then moved her hands to the thin bralette and slowly slid it over her head. 

Clarke watched Lexa helplessly a craving to touch and kiss every inch of skin was taking over her, “fucking Hell Lexa you are unreal!” Clarke was appreciating the light that Lexa had requested because now she could see every detail of the smooth skin on display for her. She couldn’t move couldn’t stop staring. She knew her panties were ruined and she should probably get rid of the rest of her clothes but she was frozen. 

Lexa moved into Clarke’s space, she quickly kissed her, and slowly walked the blonde towards the bed. Clarke’s legs hit the bed but she wasn’t ready to stop the heated kiss. Lexa on the other hand wanted more. She gently pulled away from the blonde getting a whimper from Clarke. Lexa guided Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed. Slender fingers pulled down the thin straps of Clarke’s brah the sight of the material struggling against the bountiful breasts in front of her made her mouth water.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer the instant her mind finally registered Lexa’s naked body only inches away. Clarke pressed her lips to the center of Lexa’s body and moaned against it hungrily. Lexa shuddered and fell more into Clarke allowing her to see the clasp of Clarke’s brah. She moved her hands to the clasp and quickly unclasped it. She pulled back taking the fabric of the brah with her. Lexa bit her lip as she gently pushed Clarke to lay on the bed. 

All the air left Lexa’s lungs as the sight of Clarke in nothing but her heels and a tiny soaked pair of light blue panties, “fuck Clarke! Jesus, you are perfect! Scoot back for me.” Clarke inched up her bed till her head hit the pillows. Lexa stayed standing only to take each of Clarke’s heels off. 

Lexa licked her lips as she drank in all of the skin in front of her. She slowly put her knees on the bed and delicately kissed the skin of Clarke’s soft legs moving up them slowly. “Fuck Lexa please.” Lexa quickened her pace up to get to Clarke’s inner thighs. Driven by the sounds leaving Clarke. She hummed at the smell of Clarke’s arousal. She lightly bit into the soft supple skin of Clarke’s inner thigh then sucked it hard, “Ah oh my God! Lexa, please stop teasing me! I need you!”

Lexa looked up “how badly do you need me, Clarke?” Lexa held up her body with one hand thankful for how much she works out. She took her free hand and ran it over the soaked material of Clarke’s panties. They both moaned at the contact “fuck Clarke!” Blue eyes pleaded with green, “Lexa I need you I have needed you since we were dancing, please I am so wet for you.”

Those words ignited the fire in Lexa any hesitation she had about not knowing what to do left her as her desire took over. Lexa hooked her fingers into the material and tugged it down quickly, tossing them aside. Lexa bit her lips then licked them eyes locked on Clarke’s dripping center. Her eyes flicked to meet blue asking for permission only to see absolutely no blue left to Clarke’s eyes. The sight flooded her body with slick arousal. 

Clarke nodded trying desperately to tell the brunette she wanted her. Clarke didn’t care how Lexa chose to fuck her but she needed her to hurry up and do it. Her hips bucked begging for friction, “PLEASE!”

Lexa didn’t need any more encouragement. She moved her head down between those soft legs. Her lips hovered over where she knew Clarke needed her. She moved one hand to hold down Clarke’s hip. Her other hand moved under herself so she could line her fingers up. She ran her tongue through slick folds and moaned at the taste of Clarke. 

Clarke moaned at the contact “oh Lex!” She tasted like the stars and she was instantly addicted. She ran her tongue down to the source of the slick heat and moaned at the stronger taste. The vibrations shake through Clarke making her hands tangle into dark curls that lay in a mess on her abdomen. Lexa is fueled by the tugging on her hair. She sucks and licks and laps at every last drop greedily. Clarke is fighting the hand on her hip as she tries to bucks into Lexa. She is unraveling fast and can’t seem to fight off the coil in her lower abdomen. Her breathing is more like panting with each press of Lexa’s tongue hitting right where she needs her. Clarke can feel her muscles tightening, “fuck Lexa, ah, AH OH Right there Please don’t stop Lexa Lex ah LEXA-A-A!” 

Lexa moves faster as she hears the moans of encouragement. Clarke arches off the bed as sweet release takes over. Her legs tremble as she tries to catch her breath but her body is still riding the high. Lexa’s name leaves her lips over and over in an almost prayer to the heavens. Lexa laps at every drop of sweetness she can get and still it doesn’t satisfy her. She wants more. She speeds back up focusing on getting her tongue as deep as she can. Clarke cries out at the sensations that instantly have her climbing again “Lexa Oh my god! What are you doing?” Lexa responds by quickly replacing her tongue with her middle finger sliding in with ease as arousal coats her finger. 

Clarke loses it, “Fuck Lexa Oh Fuck!” Her body is begging for another sweet release. Lexa lets go of Clarke’s hip and sits up more to watch as Clarke’s hips buck. Lexa is mesmerized by the wonderful effects gravity has on Clarke’s bountiful breast. She then realizes she hasn’t even touched them really yet and the thought drives her mad. She runs her free hand up Clarke’s body and cups one of Clarke’s boobs. The weight in her hands makes her moan her body shutters as she squeezes it. Clarke’s body jerks at the contact, “Lex oh my god, I need more, fuck, I need another finger, Lex.” 

Lexa adds a second long finger on her next thrust inside Clarke. She moans at the tight walls enveloping her fingers. Her other hand squeezes harder on the boob still in her grasp. Clarke bends her legs for leverage to buck her hips. Lexa moves one leg over Clarke’s thigh so she can use her own thigh to help thrust her fingers in as she lowers her mouth over Clarke’s breast. She runs her tongue over the hard nipple a few times then swirls around it before sucking it into her mouth hard. Her core drips with slick heat as she devours Clarke’s breasts and thrusts into her heat. The sounds leaving Clarke are like a drug. She is so turned on she thinks she could come at any moment just watching and feeling and hearing Clarke unravel.

Lexa curls her fingers inside Clarke feeling the effects it has on her. Clarke can feel her orgasm building, she is so close. Clarke tugs the hair still in her hands as she moans “fuck Lexa yes fuck you feel so good! Oh Fuck I’m gonna Oh Fuck I’m AH LEXA!” Lexa feels her own body coiling “fuck Clarke you feel so good! Oh God Clarke I think I’m Oh My FUCKING GOD KLARKE!” Lexa can feel her walls contract around nothing as she feels Clarkes squeezing her fingers. The sensations racking over her body are like nothing she has ever felt before. She can feel Clarke trembling under her than her own body trembles and she suddenly feels she can’t hold herself up.

Clarke grabs at Lexa’s back pulling her down on top of her fully as she feels their bodies tremble. Lexa slowly strokes inside Clarke easing her down through aftershocks, until she slowly pulls out. Clarke eases her legs to lay flat relaxing the muscles she had been tensing. This causes Lexa’s hips to follow and Clarke gasps at the wet heat pressed to her thigh. Lexa relaxes her muscles ontop of Clarke trying to catch her breath she had no idea she could orgasm without being touched like that.

Lexa smells so good and feels even better half on top of Clarke so she moves all of Lexa’s hair and runs her fingers along her back. She just needs a moment to soak in this feeling. Lexa hums at the soft touch to her back. Clarke smiles, “hey I am so not done with you no sleeping. I didn’t get my turn to worship that body.” Lexa lets out a small laugh “we both got off twice, I think we can take a small break.” Clarke nudges Lexa off her and moves so she can look at that pretty face, “you got off getting me off?” Lexa closed her eyes “uh yeah, I am pretty sure I did. I had no clue I could do that. Anya was right sex is incredible! Well, sex with you is incredible. Clarke, you taste and feel so good. You know what fuck a break.” 

Lexa went to move but Clarke pushed her back and climbed on top straddling her, “wait, wait, are you a virgin?” Lexa let a dopey grin take over her face “not anymore.” Clarke’s eyes widened “No! you are fucking with me, there is no way! This is not a funny joke.” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows anxiety setting into her body, “does it matter?” Clarke looked at her like she was crazy, “yes it matters Lexa! You are 21 right? Oh god, you are not underage right?”

Lexa sat up so she could look into Clarke’s eyes, “Hey, it’s okay, I just turned 22 actually. I just, I grew up in a very religious house and after Anya got sent to conversion camps. Well, I just thought it better to not bother uh, I mean, well, I took care of it myself. Now that I have experienced this though that might be impossible. I am sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t think it mattered.” 

Clarke let out a sigh what has she gotten herself into? This was so stupid she should have stayed home. What had she been thinking earlier? Oh yeah, she wasn’t thinking! Lexa had swept her off her feet and here she was crashing back to reality. Then it clicked Lexa wasn’t just a helpless lesbian panicking in the bathroom at the club earlier. Oh My God! Clarke looked at Lexa, “Jesus Christ Lexa you let me take your V-card in a bathroom! How could you not think that matters? God, I am so fucking stupid of course there had to be a catch, you were too good to be true. I mean this can’t work. You are a closeted baby gay with crazy parents and I’m, I’m a Bi cam girl who has been having sex since I was 14 for fuck sake! Why did I go to that club? Wait, are you even gay? I am assuming and I hate when people do that to me, oh my god that doesn’t matter Griffin! Fuck, I have the best sex of my life, after a very dry spell, and it’s with a virgin! This can’t be real!”

Lexa felt her heart shattering she didn’t know what to do or say so she let Clarke ramble which just further made her feel like panicking. She needed to address it all. A deep breath and then her best serious face schooling all her emotions down. 

“Clarke, look at me.” Blue met green, “First virginity is a social construct to make girls feel like they lose something from having sex when in reality you gain something incredible. I think you know that it doesn’t actually matter. The moment I had with you in that bathroom was wonderful. Anya’s first time was in the bathroom at our childhood home and my mom found her she fell and got a concussion so I consider myself lucky. I am sure at 14 your first time wasn’t perfect. I am gay, uh lesbian, whatever you want to call me, labels are not important to me, but I am not in the closet. My parents died when I was 19 and obviously the family I do have don’t care as they did. I want to talk more about you being a cam girl but I am not judging you for it or anything. I just need to know if that will stop anything more from happening between us. Also, I have studied a lot about the female orgasm but I am glad that research has paid off. Now I really like you and I would like to continue to get to know you in this way and in other ways but I understand if you don’t.” 

Clarke let her muscles ease, the way Lexa spoke made her feel calm. She let a breath she didn’t know she was holding go as Lexa calmly explained. She hadn’t really meant to say all her thoughts out loud like that but Lexa didn’t react the way she expected her to at all. A sigh left her lips, “you are right Lexa virginity is a fucked social construct. I just, I guess I was shocked. Also, you have to understand that because I have been having sex since I was 14 I have some not so great experiences with a few virgins that became attached after, it was kind of the worst. I didn’t mean to freak out at you. I just you are like this pure creature and I am like the complete opposite. I’m sorry about your parents. I didn’t expect to meet anyone tonight I haven’t even really had hookups with anyone since I became a cam girl. It really complicates things not to mention an Ex-client became a stalker. I really like you too, I am not really sure where to go from here.” 

Lexa cautiously wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a hug. She lightly kissed under Clarke’s jaw then pulled back slightly. Clarke relaxed more into her embrace and soft kiss with a sigh. Lexa tucked some of the wild blonde curls behind Clarke’s ear, “you are okay Clarke, I understand where you are coming from. I am far from a ‘pure creature’ I just know how to release things in different ways. I am very much set in a routine for survival, I learned growing up. I work out an insane amount take care of it myself and may even possibly draw and write some things that would prove I am far from ‘innocent’. I am so sorry to hear that you had to deal with an asshole, is he still bothering you?” 

Clarke glanced down avoiding those kind green eyes, “that is why you have a photoshopped body! I need proof of said ‘sinful creations’ I bet I can still top yours I love to draw sinful pleasures. Uhm, well kind of, I know he has like a troll account on twitter. I asked Lincoln to come with us tonight because I was scared. Last time I went to a bar, granted it was the sketchy straight bar on the bad side of the city, but, well, he showed up there. He was threatening me and acting crazy. Raven beat the shit out of him but he almost broke her leg and it has kind of put a stain on what I do.”

Lexa nodded taking deep breaths trying to calm the rage she had for the asshole, “We can talk about our sinful creations later I definitely won’t forget about that. Seriously though Clarke, I am sorry you had to deal with that, no one should be scared to go out. I probably would have helped Raven if I had been there. Can I just ask why you do what you do? I don’t mean it like anything it is your body and life, and there is nothing wrong with it. I am just curious.”

Clarke was not sure what to do with the woman holding her she was just so different. She wanted to lean into the safety Lexa gave her but was terrified. She bit her lip, “well I too have had some parental problems, my dad always supported my art but he died when I was in high school. My mom thought she could force me to follow in her footsteps to be a doctor, but I refused and because we are both stubborn, she refused to pay for my art school. I tried other jobs but nothing pays as well. I kind of stumbled into it. I started with a Patreon selling my art and then stumbled into other things. Honestly, I was shocked by how much people are willing to pay for things that are fun for me. I thought what a great fuck you to my mom. I could afford this apartment and school it felt amazing to be out of her clutches. At first, I really liked it, I mean it can be really empowering because most of my clients just want me to boss them around or want to see me dance. Honestly, I am kind of tame, the best part is I make my rules and I control my schedule and if I need extra money I know I can get it. I liked that but, Finn, the Asshole, made me uncomfortable and when I blocked him he got even crazier. I honestly wanted to quit after that night but I don’t really have that option at the moment. Plus I am not letting one asshole mess with me.”

Lexa schooled her emotions trying desperately to stop being jealous of strangers on the internet she had no right to be jealous. Maybe it wasn’t jealousy more of a protective instinct. If she could she would make sure Finn disappeared and that no one else could even attempt anything similar. Her heart ached though to fix the problem. She knew she could but she highly doubted Clarke would be okay with her paying for all her school. Clarke literally just said she does it to be in control of her life. They barely knew each other at this point anyways Lexa isn’t even sure if Clarke wants her in her life.

Lexa took a moment to study blue eyes, “I really like you, Clarke. I want to help you out here but I also don’t want to overstep. I know we don’t know each other very well, but I would like the chance to get to know you better. I am not going to say I fully understand the Cam girl thing, but I can respect you and that it is your job and your life. I am mad that someone had to make things difficult for you. I will do anything to help you keep that from happening again. I just want a chance here. You are so incredible, Clarke. I knew you were beautiful and talented from class but the more I get to know about you the more I like you. This whole Miss Independent thing you have going on is incredibly alluring. I completely understand wanting to be free from your Mom. I am still learning how to be free from my parents. Hell, I am still learning what that means for me even though it has been three years.” 

Clarke felt her heart and body begging her to let this beautiful kind human in. Lexa knew exactly what to say and Clarke honestly couldn’t fight it. She was smitten by the tan goddess with the sweet words and kind heart and incredible eyes. She didn’t know what to say so instead she leaned down and slowly pressed her lips to Lexa’s. Her hands tangled into dark knotted curls as Lexa kissed her back with a tender softness. Long slender fingers ran over her back making her shiver. Lexa indeed was going to be the death of her. 

Clarke melted into Lexa with a light hum, she pulled away to whisper “how could I not give you a chance?” Lexa kissed her with the biggest smile making the kiss a bit messy causing Clarke to laugh. They parted fully and Clarke smirked down at the tan skin still on display. She ran her finger down the center of Lexa’s chest, “I give you points for learning your skills from research but I am going to have so much fun teaching you hands-on.”

Lexa didn’t have time to make a joke or even laugh before Clarke was shoving her back into the pillows. Clarke leaned down pressing a messy kiss on pouty lips. She ran her hands over the perky breasts under her. Both of them moaned breaking their kiss. Clarke trailed her lips down and quickly found Lexa’s puls and began to lightly suck on it making Lexa whimper. She forced herself not to leave a mark and moved lower trailing down with kisses. 

Clarke licked a hard nipple flicking it a few times before lightly biting it and sucking it into her mouth her fingers pinch at the other nipple as she continues her assault. Lexa arches into the feelings “Holy Fuck!” 

A smirk grew on Clarke’s lips as she moved her mouth to the other perky nipple. She licked it then blew cold air on it making Lexa squirm under her. She bit the skin above the hardened nipple and sucked it hard into her mouth determined to leave a mark. Lexa pulled at her hair “ah oh my GOD Clarke!” 

Lexa never gave her own boobs much attention when she was alone. Even if she did, she knew she would never be able to replicate the overwhelming sensations Clarke was giving her. She could feel all of the heat pooling between her legs and desperately wanted Clarke to move on from the incredible torturous assault on her breasts. 

Clarke could feel Lexa trying to grind her hips up to get contact and knew she should probably stop teasing. She slowly ran her tongue down hard abs humming as she went. She could imagine grinding her own hips against the hard abs and it sent heat rushing between her legs.

Clarke moved to lay between those long legs and guided Lexa to put them over her shoulders to lay over her back. She took both of her hands to Lexa’s hips forcing them down. She looked up to meet dark eyes that were staring at her. She stared right back at Lexa as she slowly ran her tongue through slick folds. She moaned at the taste “mmm you taste so good.” 

Lexa let a strangled whimper leave her she had never felt anything so good, “fuck!” Her hips bucked harder but Clarke’s stronghold on them kept them down with almost a bruising sensation that felt glorious. 

Clarke gripped harder on Lexa’s hips as she circled the bundle of nerves. She quickly wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it softly while flicking her tongue over it. Lexa tugged at blonde hair, “Clarke! Oh my! Oh, my FUCK!” 

Clarke was pretty sure Lexa was already close but she wanted the brunette to experience so much more. She released the sensitive bundle of nerves and slowly ran her tongue down and teased Lexa’s tight center. She dipped in only slightly then pulled back out and repeated the process only going in enough to make Lexa fight her hold on her hips.

Lexa gripped tighter on blonde hair, “please Klarke!” the heels of Lexa’s feet dug into Clarke’s back as her legs tried to help her get more. Clarke slid her tongue deep inside and licked at the spongy wall she pressed her tongue hard against it and moaned at how tight Lexa was. 

A slew of curse words left Lexa without her permission she was used to being silent with pleasing herself, but she couldn’t help it, “Ah! Fucking Hell! Oh shit, fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Jesus Fucking Christ Clarke!” Her body coiled on the edge of her orgasm. Clarke could feel the tightening muscles around her tongue and pulled her tongue out quickly. 

Lexa’s eyes shot open with a cry “no, please Klarke!” The smirk on the blonde’s face was inraging but all Lexa could do was beg, “Please Clarke I need you!” Clarke moved Lexa’s long Legs so she could kneel between them She made Lexa bend them and ran her fingers through slick folds. Clarke moved two fingers to Lexa’s tight core and slowly slid them in curling them to press up against that spongy wall. Lexa bucked her hips up “oh my fucking god Clarke I can’t-AH!” 

Clarke leaned down and quickly sucked Lexa’s sensitive clit as she quickened her pace with her fingers. Lexas hips now free chased the feeling she was so close, “fuck KLA-RKE-E! I am oh ah ah AH!” Clarke stopped sucking for a second, “Let it go for me, Lexa.”

All the muscles in Lexa’s body tightened and her hips locked as she felt an almost uncomfortable pressure building inside her. Her body was not her own and when Clarke said “let it go for me, Lexa.” The pressure built to an unbelievably high crescendo Lexa had never felt before, “Oh SHIT! AH FUCK! I Can’t, I am, I-I-WHAT-ARE-YOU-FUCK-CLARKE-KLA-A-ARKE-E!”

A hot gush, a burst, a full-on flood, were the only things that Lexa would later compare the blinding extreme pleasure she was lost in. Her mind buzzed her body trembled her breathing was only pants and moans. Her vision blurred and for a flash, she thought she might pass out.

Clarke soaked in every detail she could. Lexa came hard pushing Clarke’s fingers out with a gush. Clarke moved to lap up what she could with her tongue. Clarke was in deep trouble she was already addicted to the sweet taste of Lexa. She moaned at each pulse of more cum drinking it up like she was dying of thirst and really she had been. 

Lexa twitched away from the assault Clarke’s tongue. She couldn’t catch her breath and she wasn’t sure what had just happened, “Cla-A-R-K-E I, I Sen-SO-Sensitive!” 

Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa one last time gathering as much of her prize as she could. She lifted her head up with a grin plastering her face. Lexa looked even more mesmerizing all sweaty and sated happily blissed out. Clarke moved to straddle those delicious abs. Lexa didn’t open her eyes or move, “you okay Lex?” A nod was all Clarke got and she couldn’t stop the laugh it caused, “hey don’t laugh at me.”

Lexa forced her tired eyes open and had to swallow at the sight of Clarke straddling her basically dripping onto her abs. Clarke leaned down and pressed a messy wet kiss on Lexa’s lips and the taste of herself made her open her mouth. The mixture of the two of them on each other’s lips was intoxicating. Clarke pulled back “seriously you are good right, that wasn’t too much?”

Lexa smiled, “Clarke that was insane! I have never felt so amazing! Did I uh, was I uh, are you ok-” Clarke tilted her head in the dopiest of smiles played on her lips, “Lexa you taste so fucking good! I may already be addicted! I mean I literally made you squirt because I couldn’t get enough. You are amazing! I am amazing!” 

Lexa’s eyes widened “wait I what? No way I have tried to make myself do that I didn’t think I could uh do that.” Another laugh escaped Clarke’s kiss bruised lips, “Well you can’t learn everything with books and I happen to be very talented at that particular skill. Also, it is really hard to do on your own, especially the first time, because the pressure can be almost too much. I am glad I got to experience your first time with it though. Watching you, feeling you, God tasting you! I really hit a jackpot with you. Had to make sure you got the full experience after your first time was limited to what I could do in a bathroom, with the confines of clothing. Welcome to Clarke’s Sexual Awakening 101 you are a natural and seriously so much fun to experiment on.”

Lexa let out a laugh, “your skills in the bathroom earlier were pretty amazing and what you just did was earthshattering so I think I hit the jackpot. I must warn you I am an all A student and I definitely won’t take anything less for Clarke’s Sexual Awakening 101. I can’t have it hurting my GPA. I might just surprise you with my knowledge”

Clarke smirked, “prepare to have a lot of hands-on teaching one on one with me than Miss Woods.” Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine “oh I think you will find I am very prepared for that Miss Griffin.”

Clarke glanced around the room, “I am not sure where my phone is or what time it is but are you free tomorrow because if you call me Miss Griffin again we are continuing this lesson until we pass out from exhaustion.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, “Mmm, teach me, Miss Griffin.”

" alt="ClexaTakingTurns" />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love seeing comments and hey if you have some ideas of what Miss Griffin should teach Miss Woods in her Sexual Awakening 101 course let me know! Hell or if you think Miss Woods should do some showing off of her own. . . Also, I think they are both Switches its more fun to take turns being top & bottom ;) I really want some feedback and am willing to throw your own kinks in this story. You can hit me up on Tumblr as well @ 1698Creampuffcutie (basically a Clexa blog) or @ deschavato on Instagram for some fun.
> 
> Lots of Love - T.


End file.
